During well intervention or certain drilling operations, a coiled tubing string may be utilized. A coiled tubing string is made up of a long length of metallic pipe with one or more downhole tools, known as a bottom hole assembly (BHA), positioned on the end of the coiled tubing string which is to be inserted into the wellbore. The coiled tubing string is inserted into the wellbore by a coiled tubing rig. Typically, the coiled tubing rig includes a mast which is centered directly over the wellhead of the wellbore with a coiled tubing injector also located in line with the mast. Typically, the coiled tubing rig includes a drill floor at the bottom end of the mast which may be integrated with the coiled tubing rig skid itself.